Asahi Nisshō
Asahi Nisshō (日照アサヒ, Nisshō Asahi) is a former Jōnin from Kagegakure. He later left the village and became a traveling ninja, joined Entenkagakure, eventually becoming the Hikage. Background Asahi was born into the Nisshō clan as the son of Huraki and Natsuki, and it was soon discovered that he possessed the unique kekkei genkai of his clan; the Dawn Release, which only select few of the Nisshō manifested. His parents poured all of their efforts into him, attempting to make him one of the strongest ninja the Nisshō clan would ever produce. Asahi quickly excelled in the use of his clan's kekkei genkai, and became very adept at absorbing and releasing solar energy. However, a horrific incident occurred that would drastically change his life. One afternoon, at Kage's Ninja Academy, Asahi was training with his Dawn Release, as he usually did after classes ended. He absorbed more solar energy than his body could handle, however, and he released it as a large explosion. The resulting blast killed three students and severely burned five others. From that moment on, Asahi was ostracized by the children of the village, and most adults treated him with mistrust and fear. Asahi became very distraught for several years, but soon became accustomed to the ill-treatment his fellow villagers heaped on him. He became an emotionally detached person, not seeming to care about anything or anyone, not even himself. He performed well enough in his missions to be promoted to Jōnin at just 15 years old, which was quite a remarkable feat. One day, sometime after his promotion to Jōnin, Asahi decided that he had nothing to gain from Kage, and defected from his village to become a missing-nin with a large bounty on his head, 38 million Ryō according to Sayuri. Personality As a young child, Asahi was a very lively and outgoing boy with many friends. He often expressed his desire to become Kurakage, and was passionate about training in order to achieve his goal. After the incident at the Academy, Asahi's personality changes drastically, as he becomes emotionally withdrawn and seems not to care about anything. This is seen when one of his teammates is injured during the Chūnin Exams, when Asahi ignores him and continues on to retrieve a scroll. After wondering the shinobi world for several years, Asahi takes on a more positive outlook, though he is still somewhat emotionless. He shows great reluctance to kill, seen in his battle with Kenji, Daisuke, and Haruka, who were sent by Kage to capture him. After joining Entenka, Asahi is shown to care deeply for the village and its citizens, so much so that he is willing to risk his life for Entenka. Appearance Asahi is a handsome young man with fair skin, dark green hair, and deep purple eyes. His eyes have a regularly distant look to them, a reflection of his detached personality. After joining Entenka, they have a bright look to them. His usual outfit consists of a white shirt, over which he wears a black coat with a raised collar, dark blue pants, and black sandals. Abilities As one of the Nisshō and a possessor of the Dawn Release, Asahi is undoubtedly one of the strongest ninja ever produced by Kage. His prowess as a ninja is such that even in his childhood, he was able to defeat dozens of ninja without sustaining a single scratch to himself during the Chūnin Exams held in Kagegakure. His abilities are further shown when Kenji, Daisuke and Haruka were sent to capture him, when he trounces the chūnin and two genin with very little effort, which was remarkable as the trio were considered the strongest team in Kage at the time. He is powerful enough to be elected Hikage by the Solar Elders. Taijutsu Despite not specializing in it, taijutsu is one of Asahi's strongest areas of combat. He is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, seen when he effortlessly stopped Kenji's Chidori with one hand and sent him flying with a side kick. He was able to hold his own against Haruka during Team 9's battle with him, very impressive considering Haruka's incredible strength. Genjutsu Asahi is highly adept with genjutsu, being proficient enough with it to fool even Daisuke Murakami, a genjutsu prodigy. Unlike most genjutsu users, who use gruesome images to cause mental trauma for their targets, Asahi typically uses subtle illusions to fool his opponents. An example of this is when he fought Team 9, when he uses a genjutsu to fool Daisuke into thinking that his shadow clone was the original him, which took tremendous skill considering that the Ketsugan can distinguish between clones and the original. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique ]] Sometime after his battle with Kenji's team, Asahi made a contract with dragons. He can summon the gargantuan beasts to aid him in combat, or for transportation purposes, which they are ideal for as they can transport multiple people at once and they fly very quickly. Nature Transformation Asahi, like all members of the Nisshō Clan, has attained a very high level of proficiency with the Fire Release. He is capable of shooting massive flamethrowers out of his mouth that leave severe burns on anything they come into contact with. Asahi is one of the few Nisshō members that is in possession of the Dawn Release. He is capable of manipulating solar energy according to his will, turning it into miniature supernovae or using it to destroy his opponent's skin tissue. Stats Trivia *Asahi (朝日) means "morning sun". This is a reference to his kekkei genkai, the Dawn Release. Category:Naruto: Kageki